


when love takes over

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Isak accidently puts his and Evens sex tape in the DVD player for what was supposed to be a casual movie night





	when love takes over

Isak was super excited about movie night tonight. Even bought a couple new DVDs for them to choose from and added them to their collection. Isak ruffles through while Even is finishing up in the shower. He chooses one which has a blank cover but Isak figures it'll be interesting to watch one at random without expectations.  He gets comfortable on the couch and soon Even is coming out, dressed after the shower.

"Chose one?" Even ask jumping on the couch.

"Yeah, it's some random one" They curl together as Isak presses play on the remote.  It takes a little longer than normal for it to load and when it does, it looks like a camera is shaking.  Both boys are confused until a naked Even moves back from the camera and you can a naked Isak on the bed and Isak turns red, "Oh my god" He gets up to take the DVD out and Even gently pulls him back, "Lets watch it,  we haven't since we filmed it."

"Why would you put that with the other DVDs? What if we had guests over?"

"I think they'd be pleasantly surprised,  now come on. Relax" Even pulls Isak to sit in between his legs.

Isak thinks it's a pretty shitty angle because you can't really see anything besides Evens ass as he lies on top of Isak as they make out but he quickly forgets as the angle changes, that Even set up two cameras and of course being the man he is, edited their damn sex tape so now their faces are in frame as they're making out. As on screen Even starts kissing down Isaks neck, on screen Isaks head falls to the side giving Even more room.

Isak groans, "This is so weird, I don't like seeing myself turned on."

"But it's so hot" Even insists. "Look at how your body reacts." Even points as his on screen self kisses down Isaks body to take his dick in his mouth and Isaks abdomen tightens and his head falls back. On screen Isak is looking down as his boyfriend completely engulfs him and the sounds are a clear sign of how much he's enjoying it.

"Am I that loud?" Isak ask embarrassed. Even chuckles and nods, "Its my favorite thing" 

It's not terrible, Isak thinks. He can tolerate this until they switch positions for Isak to go down on Even and he can't watch himself suck a dick, it's too weird but clearly Even thinks otherwise because he's hardening up against Isaks back.

"This is not seriously turning you on?" Isak looks up at him and Even shrugs, "I think it's hot" 

Even snakes his arms around Isaks waist and holds him tight and kisses his neck, "I will never get over how hot you look sucking me off" He whispers against his neck. Isak wraps one hand around the back of Evens head and tilts his own head back to kiss him.

There's no gradual progression in the kiss, Even is tonguing him down and Isak finds himself perking up in his pants. Even separates their lips and insists they finish watching. On the screen, Even has Isak on his knees on the bed as he eats him out and Isak feels himself turning red. He lifts himself into Evens lap and and buries his face into his neck. Even curls his arm around him and kisses the top of his head, "You can't watch from my neck, baby"

"Don't wanna see" He mumbles.

Even caresses his face and gently pulls Isak out from the crevice of his neck as Isak rest his head on his chest so he can watch from there. On screen Isak has his face tucked into the sheets as he moans as how good Evens tongue feels inside of him. So much of his body is red, it's something he's never noticed before. He's red and sweaty and breathless and messy. He watches as he desperately pulls Even up from eating him out, lies on his back and pulls Even down to kiss him. He watches himself beg his boyfriend to fuck him and he can't even process his desperation. Is he really this fucking gone when they're intimate.

 He remembers they didn't use a condom the time they recorded. They knew it would be better for the tape to not use it and they had had sex several times unprotected.

They watch as on screen Even pulls Isaks legs up to his chest and holds the base of his erection before sliding into him and okay, now Isak is getting hard. He adjusts himself in his pants as he watches Even push all the way in him and it's a completely different experience watching yourself take a dick and he truly deserves an award for taking it so well. The camera angle shifts to their faces, instead of Even penetrating him, and their faces are pressed together, too much uncoordination to bother for a kiss but merely breathing into each other's space. Isak watches as his on screen self trails his hands down to Evens bum, pushing him deeper with every thrust and when Even hits Isaks spot, the sound that escapes Isaks mouth, gets both of them riled up.

"Fucking hell, baby" Even groans at the feel of Isak pressing into his increasingly growing hard on. He has to slide Isak off his lap because the pressure on his dick is starting to get too much and starting to hurt so he slides Isak to sit in between his legs and gets a clear view of the tent in his boyfriends pants. He pulls Isak back to lie against his chest as he slides his hand down into his pants and pulls his erection out. He kisses Isaks cheek, "So it turned you on after all" He teases.

Isak turns his head and tilts his head up, asking for a kiss.  Even takes hold of his jaw to control the pressure of the kiss and presses his lips against his. They can't pull their lips apart, nor do they want to but Isak really wants to see Evens dick. He pulls back and stands up to pull Evens pants and underwear off. As Isak is about to go in mouth first to his boyfriend's dick, Even catches him by the chin, tilting his head up,  "Want to finish watching with you"

Isak nods and sits sideways in between Evens legs so he's in a comfortable enough position to get Even off. He's watching the video as he's stroking Evens hard on and feels him get even harder in his hand, if possible. On the screen, they're in a different position than they started and Isak is riding Even. Isak is doing his best to maintain rhythm on top of Even without tiring himself out. On screen Isak leans down to kiss Even and the camera barely picks up Isak muttering that he needs Even to fuck him. 

Even places his legs up so his feet are flat on the bed and begins thrusting his dick into Isak and Isaks facial expression makes Even feel like he's about to orgasm. He looks like he's in pain and pleasure, overwhelmed with the sensation. Present day Isak is snapped out of his gaze on the film when he feels Evens pre cum on his hand. He looks back and wipes his thumb over the head, using it to lube up his hand. He looks up at Even who's eyes are low, threatening to close. Isak smiles and kisses his neck, "You okay?"

Even finally swallows after his jaw was hung open and looks down at Isak and nods, "love seeing your face when I'm inside you"

On screen Isak is whining that he's about to orgasm and seeing Even suddenly stop his thrusts and Isak almost gets mad all over again, watching Even deny him an orgasm. He looks pissed and his past self starts cursing Even out but Even doesn't even seem phased.

"I was so mad at you then" Isak giggles. Even doesn't reply but Isak hears heavy breathing and turns around seeing Evens head held back as he bites his bottom lip.  Isak immediately gets down on his knees, taking his leaking dick in his mouth and within seconds, the warmth around his dick makes Even come into Isaks mouth, thrusting his hips up off the couch, chasing every last pleasurable moment with Isaks lips around him. Even is groaning so loud and Isak feels his own dick jerk a bit, turned on. Even pulls Isak up and kisses him,  "Fuck baby" 

The kiss is messy, Even still trying to catch his breath. He makes eye contact with Isak as the boy pecks his lips, "You're so fucking hot" Isak says sucking on Evens lower lip before pulling back and sitting back in between Evens legs. He wraps his hand around his own erection but doesn't get more than 2 strokes in and Even is pushing his hand aside to take over. 

They're watching the video and Isak sees himself looking absolutely wrecked, yet to orgasm. His lips are dark pink from biting on them and Even sucking on them. His hair looks like he just came out of the shower, his body sticking to the sheets and his dick is so hard, veins pronounced, the tip much darker than it was before. 

Isak didn't know he got like this, didn't know how gone he is when he's horny and desperate for Even to fuck the cum out of him. And he can tell Even is tired but he's not letting up, so much power in every thrust and Isak can tell Even is trying to hold back his own orgasm to wait for Isak to finish. Even is groaning at how good Isak feels on him. 

Isak feels his own orgasm building with Evens hand around him. He tilts his head back into Evens shoulder "You look so good, Even. Look so good when you're fucking me" He whimpers 

"Look how well youre taking it, baby" He whispers in his ear. "I can feel you on me just watching this. How tight you are, how good you feel on top of me..." As Even whispers everything going on in his head, helping Isak get off, the words are going straight to his dick. He squeezes Evens thigh as he feels the pressure in his lower abdomen build, knowing he's about to come hard. He squeezes harder and Even strokes him faster and on screen Isak is moaning louder and there's so much turning him on and Isak screams as he comes all over Evens hand, shooting over to the table in front of them as on screen Isak comes at the same time.

"Holy fuck!" Isak collapses back from the intensity. The video is still playing but the couple are too focused on each other at the present moment.

Even slides from behind Isak so he can lie back on the couch and gets up to get a warm cloth to clean his boyfriend up.  He wipes down Isaks stomach and sucks his dick clean before wiping his hand.  "You good?" Even teases.

"Yes, I'm good.  Shit, that was really hot."

"As I said it would be" He winks and kisses him.

"Can we watch a real movie now?" Isak ask, in between deep breathes.  Even nods, "I'll chose this time and try to pull up something more PG" He chuckles as he pulls out their tape and labels the DVD cover,  something he should have done a while ago and writes on the cover in sharpie, _watch at your own risk. Or without risk. I don't care,  just don't tell Isak_


End file.
